


Your Love's Sweet Like Dessert Wine (I'm So Drunk On It)

by starsnatched (orphan_account)



Series: Your Taste On My Tongue (Can't Get Enough) [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, But they're on PrEP pills so that should be good right, Character Study, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Explicit Sexual Content, I say this as I write them having sex without a condom, Lucas Has A Big Dick, M/M, Might add more tags, Nipple Play, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Relationship Study, Resolved Sexual Tension, Service Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Tattoos, Ten uses his hand as a gag, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Unresolved Romantic Tension, for now, practice safe sex guys, slight nipple play, ten is a confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: The taller lets out an embarrassed squeak, which turned into a resounding, surprised moan when he felt a cold hand rub the head of his cock. Ten shushes him, “Not so loud, cub. I have neighbors and we don’t wanna wake them up, do we?”“Nuh-no.” Yukhei shakes his head, biting his lip hard when he feels the pinkette start to fondle him.“Make your sounds, Xuxi, but onlyIshould hear them. Got that?” The possessive tone has the younger weak in the knees. He doesn’t trust his voice, so he only nods in response.“Good cub.” The Thai murmurs, before taking Yukhei in his mouth.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Your Taste On My Tongue (Can't Get Enough) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855732
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Your Love's Sweet Like Dessert Wine (I'm So Drunk On It)

**Author's Note:**

> It's so long... help.
> 
> I guess this is a stand-alone fic, but I recommend reading [ this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487125) because this is where it all started. 
> 
> This is entirely optional, but please leave comments with your honest thoughts here! I'd really appreciate it.

The taxi ride to Ten’s apartment felt like hours to Yukhei. He couldn’t stop moving restlessly the whole time, excitement bubbling in his gut. 

In the car, the Thai places a firm hand on his thigh, and leans in. He nibbles the taller man’s ear, “Behave, Xuxi.”

The silver-haired male nodded, taking deep breaths to calm himself. When he feels Ten squeeze his thigh, though, he jerks. The older man chuckles. 

They still had to go past the multiple floors and rooms, so when they eventually reached the Thai’s place, Yukhei felt his stomach swirling again. He starts fidgeting once more as the pinkette unlocks the door and opens it, and when they finally step through the door and take off their shoes, the Chinese man couldn’t stop himself.

“Someone’s eager.” Ten laughs when his back is suddenly against the now closed door. The taller man’s hands are running up and down his body, and he all but smashes his lips against the other’s. Ten lets out little moans when he feels Yukhei licking his way into his mouth, desperate for any affection. He reaches up and tugs the silver hair, making the Chinese man whine when his head is forced back. 

“Not here, baby.” he says, licking his lips when he sees the taller man pout and slumps against his grip. Yukhei makes grabby hands, and who was Ten to deny another kiss? He lets go of the Chinese man’s head and leans in, but finds himself completely surprised when he feels large hands on his hips picking him up.

“Lucas? W-woah—!” he lets out a squeal of surprise and instinctively wraps his legs around the silver-haired man’s waist. He wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck to support himself, and he can’t help but laugh when he feels a pair of lips trailing up his neck. “I’m not too heavy, am I?”

Yukhei shakes his head and mutters, “Where’s the bedroom, ge?” as he leaves light kisses on bare skin. Ten points to a room nearby and, with a bit of stumbling around, the taller man manages to open the door and enter said room.

Their lips connect briefly, the shorter’s hands tangled in the silver hair. When they part, the Thai whispers against Yukhei’s lips, “Hold me, baby. I’ll take off my shirt.”

The Chinese man nods and he grips Ten’s waist tight as he watches the pinkette shimmy out of his shirt. The older man twirls the shirt for a second and tosses it behind him, and the taller is blown away.

“Y-your chest,” Yukhei starts to say, and the Thai follows his eyes to look at the tattoo on the left side of his ribcage. It was shaped like a crescent moon, with elegant swords piercing along the side. There was a star connected to the bottom, and it had a single drip. “It’s beautiful, ge.”

The pinkette smirks, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The silver-haired breathes out and lets the other man lay down in the middle of the bed so he can take off his own shirt. Ten sits up and watches him carefully, and when the shirt is gone, he bites his lip to try to hide a grin. The smile melts through anyway.

“Wow,” The Thai breathes out as he sees a simple but striking lion etched on the other man’s skin, on the left side of his abs. His hand traces over the ink— it’s somewhat faded, indicating that Yukhei got the tattoo sometime ago, as opposed to Ten’s own bold, new ink. “That’s sexy.”

Yukhei has the audacity to giggle, and leans in for another makeout session. Hands touch bare skin, and fire trails behind at every touch. 

“Wait—” the silver-haired gasps out. His eyes look genuinely worried, so Ten pulls back. “Ge, I don’t wanna sound mean but… Are you… clean?” Yukhei winces as he says. 

Ten blinks, then laughs. “I am. I’m on PrEP pills and I get check ups regularly. What about you?”

“I-I’m clean! I just recently got tested and I’m fine. A-and I’m on the pills too!”

“We’re both clean, so that’s good. Do you still wanna use condoms or...?” The Thai trails off as he reaches over to his bedside table, opens a drawer, and takes one condom out— standard size. He also gets out a bottle of lube as he continues, “I understand if you’re uncomfortable doing it raw.”

“H-huh? Oh, no I’m fine! I mean,” Yukhei blushes. “I-I’m okay."

“So, do you want the condom or not?”

“N-no, it’s okay.” the silver-haired shyly plays with his hands. “I think it’d be too... small for me.”

“ _Oh_. Lucas is a big boy, huh?” Ten teases, and smirks. “Xuxi has a big cock, hmm?”

“Ge!” Yukhei whines and covers his face. His cheeks feel warm. “Don’t say that!”

The pinkette chuckles and removes the other man’s hands to leave a searing but brief kiss on his lips. When he pulls back, he whispers, “Pants off, cub.”

Yukhei whimpers but obeys, scrambling to stand so he can unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers before letting it fall to the floor. He hesitates for a second, then proceeds to slip off his briefs to reveal a half hard dick. The Chinese man looks up to see Ten staring at him hungrily. 

“Wow,” The Thai says, scooting closer to the edge of the bed where the silver-haired man was still standing. “You weren't joking about the condom being too small.”

The taller lets out an embarrassed squeak, which turned into a resounding, surprised moan when he felt a cold hand rub the head of his cock. Ten shushes him, “Not so loud, cub. I have neighbors and we don’t wanna wake them up, do we?”

“Nuh-no.” Yukhei shakes his head, biting his lip hard when he feels the pinkette start to fondle him. 

“Make your sounds, Xuxi, but only _I_ should hear them. Got that?” The possessive tone has the younger weak in the knees. He doesn’t trust his voice, so he only nods in response.

“Good cub.” The Thai murmurs, before taking Yukhei in his mouth. The younger can only let out a loud gasp, hands automatically burying themselves in the pink hair. Ten hums, and the Chinese man tugs on the soft locks.

“S-shit, ge,” Yukhei stammers out, pulling and tugging at Ten’s hair. The other man just takes it, using his hand to stroke what his mouth can’t reach. Sucking noises and muted sounds of pleasure fill the room. “Y-you're so good at t-this. ”

He feels a tongue swipe across his slit, and his grip tightens on the mop of pink hair. He whines out, “G-ge, can I fuck your m-mouth? I’ll be gentle, I pruh-promise.”

Ten pulls off with a wet smack, and locks eyes with the taller’s, eyes sultry and mouth formed in a lazy smile, “Use my mouth, Xuxi.” then sticks his tongue out. 

Yukhei guides his cock onto the awaiting mouth. When the head is already inside, he uses Ten’s gently holds the back of Ten’s head to take his dick deeper. The younger groans out, but yelps when he feels a hand pinch his thigh. He looks down to see the Thai silently admonishing him. “Suh-sorry.”

It’s hard to keep quiet when he feels how tight the other’s mouth is. Yukhei does his best to make sure that he isn’t hurting Ten, which the other rewards him by constantly moaning around his cock.

The silver-haired throws his head back when he feels Ten swallow around him. It’s too much. “G-ge. I might— I’m gonna—!”

The Thai gently removes Yukhei’s hand from his nape and pulls off. The Chinese man’s head shoots down to see the older pulling off, wiping off any saliva from his mouth. He pouts and leans forward, burying his nose in the other’s neck. 

“We can’t have you coming yet, cub,” The pinkette says as he holds Yukhei and pulls him to the bed in his embrace.“I haven’t even removed my pants yet.”

“O-oh yeah! Do I...?” Yukhei stutters. Ten smirks, and slips out of the other’s hold. He has the silver-haired man hold up his hips as he removes his pants. Yukhei flings the pair behind him, and he’s confused when the Thai suddenly shifts so that he’s on all fours, still wearing his boxers.

“Ge? What’s wrong?”

Ten looks back, dripping of lust. He smirks then wiggles his ass a bit, “I have a surprise for you.”

Yukhei slips the offending garment slowly down to his knees, and he’s face to face with an anal plug, a black jewel peeking out between the asscheeks.

Blood rushes to the Chinese man’s dick, and to his face too. “Ge! Y-you had t-this in you? W-why?”

“It’s nice to be prepared right?” Ten licks his lips, eyes hooded. “I didn’t want to wait, and I’m sure you don’t want to wait, either.”

“The c-condom, the lube, the plug…” the younger rambles as he strokes the other’s skin. His mind is swirling. “How? Why—?”

Ten huffs, a frown on his face. “I was confident that I was going to take you home tonight, okay? Now stop asking questions and _fuck_ me, Xuxi.”

The Chinese man let out a breath as he pulled the plug out. He thumbs the hole, seeing how it twitches and takes in the finger with no resistance. He wastes no time getting the lube bottle and drizzling a generous amount on his cock. He strokes himself a bit so that it spreads evenly, and he positions himself behind the pinkette. Yukhei rubs his dick on the entrance of Ten’s asshole, actually having the guts to tease the Thai.

“Yukhei, if you don’t stick in your dick in me right now I will— _ah fuck_.”

Ten groans out when he feels the younger man slowly fill him up, stretching him out better than any anal plug. He unknowingly clenches around Yukhei, who hisses. 

“Ngh!” Yukhei whimpers out.

“Fuck, cub. You’re so—” The Thai gasps as he slowly moves back and forth to try and adjust. He feels big hands grip his hips. “You’re so fucking b-big.”

“G-ge,” the Chinese man whines. Ten hasn’t given him the okay to start actually moving, so he lets the older do what he needs to do to ease the pain. But it’s very difficult to not sink deeper in the wet, tight heat. “Wuh-want you, ge.”

“Yeah?” The shorter man lets out a low, drawn out moan. He laughs under his breath when he feels the cock inside him twitch. “You can move now. Impress me, cub.”

“T-thank you, ge,” Yukhei stutters as he pulls out and rams back in. Ten’s moan of pleasure complements the Chinese man’s mewl. “Thank y-you, tha-nk you, t-thank you.”

“Faster, baby. Come on,” The pinkette eggs him on, grinding back so he can meet the younger’s thrusts. “Ah, _ah_ — Yes, like t-that.” Ten arches his back.

“Ge,” Yukhei bends down to bite the other man’s shoulder in an effort to keep quiet. Lips move up to nibble on the Thai’s neck. “Ge, y-you feel so guh-good.”

Ten hums, then turns his head so he can sweep up the silver-haired in an open-mouthed kiss. Their sounds of pleasure by each other are muffled as the bed squeaks under them. 

“S-so good, cub,” The shorter one breaks the kiss to murmur praise right in Yukhei’s ear. The taller’s jaw falls open as the words fill his mind, and the tight ass engulfs him again and again. His hips stutter, the rhythm faltering slightly. “So good for me— _ah_.”

“Ge!” Yukhei all but shouts, which dies down to a squeak when he feels sharp teeth bite his neck. “I-I’m sorry—”

“Pull out, Xuxi.” Ten growls, leaving another hickey on his neck. The Chinese man wants to cry.

“I’m s-sorry, I swuh-swear! I won’t b-be noisy—”

“I said, _pull out_.”

The silver-haired male whimpers but obeys, and when Ten turns around Yukhei is sitting on his heels looking like a kicked puppy. But the older remains stone-faced. “Sit against the headboard, cub.”

Yukhei crawls his way quickly to the top of the bed so as to not anger the other man. He leans against the hardwood and sees Ten pick the bottle of lube up. The pinkette stares into space, contemplative, before focusing his gaze into the other's, confused one.

When the Thai positions himself on top of him, his dick twitches. The pinkette sees it and laughs, “Horny baby.” 

The younger man only whimpers pitifully, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. His hands find their way to the shorter’s hips.

Ten holds the other’s cock in his hand and guides it to his hole, but before he sits down his eyes turn serious, “Xuxi.”

Upon hearing the nickname, the taller man’s eyes open in a flash. They’re clouded with want and desperation, and Yukhei’s mouth automatically falls to gape. 

“Ah?” Is the only intelligent response that the younger makes. It takes a lot out of Ten to not smirk. 

“I’m going to keep you quiet, since you’re too dumb to actually do it yourself,” Yukhei keens at that. “I want you to pinch me as much as you can if you can’t take it. Okay?”

“Y-yes,” The Chinese man nods. His words are slurred. “Okay.”

“Good cub.” Is the only thing the older coos before slapping a hand on the silver-haired male’s mouth while simultaneously slamming down on the other man’s dick.

“ _Mmmm_!” Is the muffled response that tries to escape Yukhei’s mouth. His eyes are wide, confused but also aroused. It feels weird, but in a good way; he wants to remove Ten’s hand but at the same time it’s strangely hot to be in a position as compromising as this.

“See? Can’t even follow a simple instruction,” Ten spits, as he starts riding him in earnest. The taller thrusts up to meet the other’s hips, moans spilling from his lips but are stopped by the hand covering it. “Moaning so much, and you’re not even the one getting fucked.” Tears spill from Yukhei’s eyes, and judging from the gradually rising pitch in his smothered noises, he’s into it.

“F-fuck, Xuxi,” The Thai pants, biting his lips to help regulate his own noises; it’d be hypocritical of him to not do so. “I m-might come soon.”

Yukhei babbles something that the other can’t understand. Ten chuckles. “Have something to say, cub?”

The pinkette whines when he feels fingers playing with his nipples, and he looks down to see the younger’s hands on his chest, pinching and rubbing them. The older whines, “N-not fair—”

He whimpers when he feels Yukhei's thrusts become erratic and inconsistent, and he decides to remove his hand in favor of using his own mouth instead. Hands explore each other’s bodies, fingers gliding across inked skin and a few lovebites. They drink each other’s moans and grunts, tongues dancing.

“G-ge, please.” The younger begs when he manages to part from the kiss. His voice died down to a whisper, desperate. “I’ll b-be quiet this time, I swuh-swear!”

The Thai leans back and clenches and rotates his hips to test him, “Learned your lesson, cub?” and he smiles when Yukhei’s eyes squeeze shut and throws his head back. A sound is punched out from him, broken but quiet. “I think you did.”

“T-thank you, ge.” The younger says, burying his head in Ten’s neck. He leaves needy, open-mouthed kisses along it. He babbles various variations of ‘Thank you’s at each kiss, hands going back to the other’s hips so he can fuck him properly.

Weirdly, Ten feels satisfied. Here, on his bed. Here, riding Yukhei. Despite how absolutely sinful, messy, and desperate they both are, Ten feels a lazy smile creeping up on his face when he feels the taller lick over a hickey he made. The Thai can’t help himself but moan directly in his ear.

“I-I’m close, baby,” The pinkette whispers suddenly. He groans as he swivels his hips down to meet the fast thrusts as much as he can, and his hand goes to pump his own dick. “Guh-gonna come. Shit, I’m s-so close. Oh _fuckkk_ —”

Ten moans out as he tips over the edge, and he feels himself mind black out because of how mind blowing his climax is. Yukhei moans when he sees the other’s expression of pure bliss, and tries to chase his own orgasm. 

“G-ge,” the silver-haired male groans. It takes a few moments for Ten to come back down to earth and when he does, he’s met with eyes glistening with tears. “Ge—”

“Xuxi,” The Thai breathes out, and he feels himself twitch from overstimulation. “Come inside me, baby, you did so well. Come for me.”

“Muh-mark me,” The younger pleads, feeling as if his sanity is hanging by a thread. “Make me yuh-yours, ge. Please please please—”

Yukhei is cut off with teeth grazing his collarbone, where the skin is unblemished. The teeth move up and bite into the juncture there, and the thread snaps.

“ _Ah_ —” A hand clamps around the younger’s mouth again, cutting off his loud sob as he reaches the brink. His thrusts slow as he rides out his orgasm, and Ten mewls at the sensation of being filled. 

Yukhei whimpers apologetically, and when he calms down, he’s twitching. They take their time to really get their bearings, and after a while, the pinkette slowly has the Chinese pull out. 

“Ew,” Ten says, laughing when he sees come dripping out of him. “We should clean up and— Xuxi?”

Yukhei doesn’t say anything, using his hands to cover his face. He folds his legs to his chest, and Ten could see red on his ears.

“Xuxi.” 

“Mmmph.” Is the response Ten gets. The older sighs, and slowly removes Yukhei’s hands from his face. The Chinese man activates his last line of defense— shutting his eyes tight.

“Lucas—”

“I’m really, really,” the younger starts to say. “I’m _really_ sorry, ge! Oh my god, I didn’t mean to say all those things, I swear! Shit, I can’t believe I asked you to make me y-yours— Fuck! I said it again!” Yukhei shouts, thrashing in Ten’s grasp.

“Cub,” The nickname has the silver-haired stop all movement and his mouth snapping shut. The reaction gives Ten a rush of power, and he finds himself running a thumb sliding one collarbone hickey before touching the other one. Yukhei shivers, and the Thai’s heart is filled with satisfaction. “Open your eyes.”

They do, and there’s caution and nervousness swimming in them. There’s also a pink tint to the younger’s cheeks that just won’t go away. It’s… kind of cute. 

“What you said,” Ten says, a smile threatening to appear. “We’ll— We’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” 

“O-okay.”

“Well,” The Thai says, he gets out of the bed and tries to stand. His legs wobble, and he would have fallen if the Chinese man didn’t reach out to catch him by the arm. Ten finds the other man admiring the tattoo there, finger gently grazing the ink. He feels his lips stretch into a grin as he pulls Yukhei up and says, “Let’s get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... part 3? 
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
